In the Heart of Time
by Mathematical Concepts
Summary: Once upon a time, in a distant land, there was a boy with a heart strong enough to conquer time, and save the land from the fate of one notorious lord who wanted to rule the world. With the help of his Seal and a few friends, can he overcome the demon, and save the land?


**MC: **Hey guys, MC here! I know I should be working on _True To Your Heart_, but after much writer's blockage and Zelda playing, this little bunny just popped right out there. But I promise, TTYH WILL be worked on!

Now this is a little different from what I usually write, and since it's an Inuyasha x Kikyo fic, I really hope you guys think it's good.

Please, R&R!

...Mathematical Concepts does not own _Zelda_ or _Inuyasha_!...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Inuyasha_, _Zelda_, or anything for that matter, except the things not pertaining to either one of those things that no one else has thought up...hopefully. If so, it was unintentional - **promise**!

...**In the Heart of Time**...

**Awakenings**

_There was fire everywhere._

_Screams of death._

_Dark shadows descending amongst the innocent._

"_Mother!" a scared boy cried out amongst the chaos, amber eyes wide with fear. He clutched the bundle of blankets to his chest securely, making sure to keep the precious bundle protected from the licking flames._

"_Se_!"_

_Who are you?_

_Where are you taking me?_

_Who is this boy holding me, this woman speaking?_

_Why is everything so green…?_

_Red eyes, evil eyes…_

_Blood…_

"_Mother, no!"_

Inuyasha woke with a start, shivering as a breeze floated from the open window and across his damp skin. He took in deep, shaky breaths, willing his heart to slow down. _It was all a dream…_

Sighing, Inuyasha slowly sat up, rubbing a hand over his face wearily. _Maybe I should seek council with the Great One. Either that or go talk to Rin. She always knows what to do…_

Sighing once more, Inuyasha lay back on his bed, closing his eyes as he drifted back into a light sleep, the dreams disappearing from his mind for the time being.

...**In the Heart of Time**...

Bright green eyes widened, Shippo's mouth opening slightly at what the old woman was saying.

"You mean I have to help a _hanyou_? Seriously?!"

Withered brown eyes settled wearily on the small being before her, her lips pursed as she studied the young Seal. "Dear Shippo, thou art my most trusted Seal. Ye have proven to thyself and others that ye can do much better than any of the other Seals. I am trusting ye with this task, for thou is a ward chosen for the Hero of Destiny. Thou hast not had a partner in over half a decade."

"But Mother Kaede, he's not Human nor Youkai, and therefore, doesn't need a Seal!" Shippo cried in exasperation, his tiny hands squeezing into fists. "He has Human _and_ Youkai in him, and never have I ever heard of a Seal guiding a _hanyou_."

"Child, ye must not be deceived by race or blood. Because he hath Youkai in him means he still hath need for a Seal to help keep his blood in balance, and even more so because of the human in him."

Shippo shook his head. Why did she not understand?! He would be the laughing stock of all the other Seals, not to mention, he would have to leave the forest, which was EXTREMELY dangerous for a Seal and their ward.

"Child, please understand what I am trying to say to ye. Ye are needed to help defeat the dark shadow that threatens the world." Kaede's eyes sparkled with amusement at the small fox's worried frown. "Don't worry, young Shippo. It is an honor to help a hanyou, and if the other Seals say anything about it, just ignore them. Now, go forth and find ye ward."

Sighing in defeat, Shippo slowly stood from his position on the floor, his head hung low. "Yes, Mother Kaede."

...**In the Heart of Time**...

**MC**: I know this chapter was really short, but I just kind of wanted to go ahead and post it, just to get it out there. I hope you enjoyed, and please, a little R&R would be nice!

Also, just a few more notes. **1** - Inuyasha will be paired with Kikyo, but I DO intend to still have a Kagome/Sesshoumaru pairing. It's not going to develop right off the bat, and Sess will not be a bad guy…maybe. I'm not sure, we'll have to see how it plays out. **2** - To clear up some confusion so I don't get anymore 'HUH, I DUN GET IT?!' reviews..." a **Seal** will be the same thing as a fairy in _Zelda_, but to get some sort of originality going, they'll be actually USEFUL instead of saying "HEY! LOOK!" all the time, lol. **3** - Even if the chapters are super short, I will drag it out. There's no 'love at first sight', or sudden love (well...maybe one-sided stuff for humour) or any cliche crap (hopefully).

Please R&R, let me know what you think!


End file.
